Pickles, Clowns and Steven Strait!
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: JayJay, Dick and Adrian have a sleepover. Side story to Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Woes of Chocolate and The Date. R&R! You'll understand that title once you read it!


_Hey, this is another one shot based off the story by Holyfanfictionbatman. This has no sex in it. AHHH! The doors open, they are here! NOOOOOOOOO! Wynja! I'll get you back for this!_

_Enjoy!_

00000

Jay-Jay was sat on her make shift bed in Adrian's apartment. This consisted of a purple sleeping bag on a few pillows with a large pillow shaped with a whale. Various snacks lay by her, gummy sweets, Pringles, Mars bars, sandwiches, pickles, and some party sausages and a bottle of ketchup. She was wearing her pyjamas that were pink shorts with dark pink stripes and a strappy top that had the words 'Can't sleep. Clowns will eat me!' on it in candy cane fashion.

The furniture in the apartment was pushed to the side; two duvets were laid on the floor making up a 'double' bed. Dick was already laid snugly in the covers his hand holding a bar of chocolate which he was contently munching on, he was wearing a simple blue set of pyjamas.

Adrian was sat next to the TV flipping through the DVDs he had. He was wearing a pair of pickle printed pyjamas. "Guys, what about 'The Covenant'? Wanna watch that?" He asked whilst holding up the case.

"Steven Strait is hot." Dick murmured. Adrian quickly changed his mind about the film, Dick only was allowed to lust after him, no-one else!

"You asked Addie." Jay-Jay sighed.

"How about Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?" Adrian asked.

"NO! You made us watch that last weekend!" Dick almost screamed.

"Fine! Fine, no Harry Potter this weekend. Geez, that's all you had to say." Adrian said.

"Hey, guys! Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" Jane said with a smile. They boys looked at her blankly.

"Because he was feeling crummy!" Jay-Jay began to howl with laughter.

"I'm scared." Dick murmured before sinking into the bed. "BB told me that same joke." Dick now looked scared, Adrian was sure that thoughts of BB like characters ruling the world were running through his boyfriends head right now.

After five minutes Jane had stopped laughing and they were again discussing what to watch. "Supernatural Season 1?" One look at Dick who was practically drooling over the thought of Dean and Sam that was discarded.

"Sky High? Wait that has Steven Strait in it so that's a No!" Adrian said unaware that Jane was now eating some pickles.

"Sleep Hollow?" Adrian asked.

"No, that'll give Jane nightmares." Dick said before reaching for the Pringles.

"True." He looked at Jane and just noticed that she had the pickles. "Hey, what makes you think you can have my pickles?" Adrian asked looking affronted.

"I bought them!" She yelled.

"SO!" Adrian screeched.

"I should get some!" She retorted.

"No, that's not how it goes, you don't eat the pickles, there mine!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"How would you feel if I ate some of your Ketchup?" Adrian yelled.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did!" She yelled back whilst grabbing the ketchup bottle.

"Exactly! Now hand over the pickles before I kill you!" Adrian said seriously.

"Fine!" She handed over the pickles to a grinning Adrian.

"So, what about Eragon? That guy is hot!" Adrian said.

"Hey, we can't watch Sky High or The Covenant because I think Steven Strait is hot, this goes for the people you like too!" Dick said from the bed.

"Fine, what about Care Bears? Wait…what…how did that get in here?" Adrian said before tossing it to the side.

"Right Addie." Dick said with a smug little grin. "We all know you love Care Bears." Dick said before Adrian leapt at him.

"Take it back!" Adrian demanded as he tickled the hero.

"No!"

"Hey, guys why don't we watch Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Dream coat?" Jane said.

"Maybe, Dick do you have strong feelings of lust towards any of the actors in it?" Adrian asked looking down at his boyfriend.

"No." Dick answered truthfully.

"Right, we'll watch that!" Adrian said.

"And Adrian, no singing." Jay-Jay said and had a pillow launched at her.

00000

Reviews give me inspiration to write more!


End file.
